To save my species
by terminatorluvr
Summary: A beautiful dark elf named Azure is saved by Dark Schneider when he decides to yet again show pity upon her after she is found injured and weak in the woods. He makes her his lover and apprentice however how will Yoko, Shiela and Arshes Nei take this?


Dark Schneider was walking through a wood after wandering off after defeating yet another enemy alongside Yoko and Princess Sheila. He was glad Gara was on their side now but Arshes Nei was still on the side of the wicked sorcerer Abigail.

Suddenly he stopped and listened as a small noise could be heard throughout the clearing though it was very weak. It sounded like a girl's voice though it was very weak and hard to trace the source.

"Me….help me" the voice cried out weakly to which Dark Schneider decided to investigate since he loved the ladies.

He eventually reached a clearing where a young female dark elf lay on the ground badly injured and barely alive. She was bleeding quite a lot and feeling rare pity Dark Schneider approached the young elf.

The girl looked at him with gentle eyes filled with sadness and pain; a few sad tears pouring down her cheeks. She was wearing a torn up robe and was covered in a foul smelling white fluid down below. Dark Schneider had seen this before Dark elves were usually raped due to the powerful hybrid offspring that was born later or just to torture them.

Dark Schneider kneeled down and covered her with his cape and carried her bridal style to find a safe location to sleep with her. Luckily Lars was not there to annoy the hell outta him and Yoko nor Arshes Nei would find out.

_**At abandoned castle**_

Dark Schneider cleaned up the young elf as she seemed so despondent that she was like a doll without a soul to give her life. He decided to get some conversation going as the silence was beginning to annoy him "My name is Dark Schneider I am a very powerful wizard what may I ask is your name cutie?" he said in a teasing manner.

The girl looked at him blankly then mumbled something quietly to which he couldn't hear so he told her to speak up "My name is Azure" the girl repeated slowly.

Dark Schneider smiled "Nice to meet you Azure I must say you're very pretty. I have a proposition for you how would you like to become not only my woman but my apprentice" he said groping her chest.

Azure blushed "Well ok but are you sure I won't get in your way" she asked shyly.

Dark Schneider licked his lips "Well if you do I'll just punish you till you learn your lesson" he chuckled.

_**Later**_

Dark Schneider was kissing Azure intently and fondling her chest with one hand and rubbing her sensitive area with the other. Azure was moaning loudly and her lower area was growing wet and juices were flowing from her.

Before deciding to seduce her more Dark Schneider looked upon this Elven beauty and was amazed at how sexy she was. I mean Nei was also a sexy beast but this girl was like a fragile treasure that he had discovered.

Azure had long Dark raven hair that was straight and reached her butt but had 2 partings that reached her breasts either side of her head and were tied at the top with red ribbon in a cross shape for decoration. Her eyes were the colour of blood and her skin was pale compared to a normal dark elf although it was not uncommon. She had a beautiful slender figure and 32D size boobs which were not bad compared to Arshes Nei who was at least a 36F.

Dark Schneider chuckled "My my quite the beauty aren't you I can see why those men raped you however I'm better than any man on this earth. I shall bestow you with the highest pleasures of hell".

Azure looked somewhat afraid but somehow found herself able to trust him that he would not harm her. She smiled gently "Very well Dark Schneider but please don't hurt me".

Dark Schneider could tell she was afraid and stroked her hair "I always am with MY women unless they want me to be rough".

He started to fondle Azure's breasts gently and licked on her nipples then nibbled on them causing her to moan pleasantly. He continued this for a good 10 mins until he continued to lick down to her stomach but did not lick her pussy instead he merely began to rub it and nibbled on her ears instead making her blush and twitch.

Dark Schneider chuckled "as expected elves ears are particularly sensitive and a good area to play with during intercourse". Azure was curious to know how he knew this but remained composed and more interested in her current status.

Dark Schneider smiled and pulled his hand away from Azure's pussy his hand wet with her juices "Your ready" he teased and maneuvered his manhood towards her entrance. After entering her he began to slowly thrust in and out so she would get used to him and then began to go faster.

Dark Schneider pounded Azure's pussy which was now swollen and overflowing with juices and at the same time he groped her chest while Azure bit her finger to stifle her moans as Dark Schneider continued to F**K her. Dark Schneider noticed Azure's aroused look and could hear her loud moans "Do you like it Azure tell me how does it feel?" he teased pinching her nipple causing her to cry out in ecstasy.

"It….it feels….ah…ah….so good…..ah oh…nngh…ah…oh!" Azure moaned loudly her whole body filled with pleasure and lust. Her first time was filled with pain and torture and sadness but this was intense and passionate a completely different feeling.

Dark Schneider could feel himself about to climax as could Azure so at the last minute she cast a pregnancy spell to prevent herself from bearing his child. He eventually figured this out and became rather pissed off and offended "Girl you do realize you just rejected the seed of Dark Schneider that is a HUGE insult Y'know" he said crossly.

Azure got up and pulled him out of her then looked at him crossly "I'm not ready to have children as of yet and I barely know you plus you are my mentor as for tonight this was just a one off if I want to sleep with you I'll let you know".

This angered Dark Schneider but he was in no mood to argue so he merely turned over and decided to sleep but Azure heard him mutter "Women why can't they just be obedient".

Azure chuckled at the thought she had just won an argument with a very powerful and famous wizard and lay on her side facing away from him and fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

"_Luche…..Luche" Yoko's voice called from around Dark Schneider in a sensual tone._

"_Yoko? Yoko where are you?" Dark Schneider called curiously in a stern tone looking all around him._

_Suddenly Yoko appeared behind him wearing revealing armour with a sword attached to a belt around her waist. Her fiery red hair was tied in a ponytail by an elastic band and she was wearing leather arm gauntlets tied with leather string. She approached Dark Schneider and hugged him affectionately to which he returned pleasantly enjoying her embrace. He breathed in her perfumed scent and fondled her chest slightly but she didn't refuse him._

_Suddenly a figure appeared in a blinding light "You traitor! Yet again you're with another woman!" Arshes Nei cried angry tears spilling down her cheeks. _

_Dark Schneider tired to explain "Wait Arshe I still love you it's just Yoko is very dear to me aswell"._


End file.
